


Friends Stick Together

by Galaxy_Shard



Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hopefully everyone should show up at some point or another, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm making stuff up about souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Shard/pseuds/Galaxy_Shard
Summary: Hermitcraft gets invaded by an unknown enemy. Most of the hermits get 'lost', a certain admin losses his soul and only one small (red sweater-wearing) hermit manages to get away.Grian escapes to the Dream SMP to get help. Of course, they agree, otherwise what kind of a story would this be?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	1. Grian comes along

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I have finally worked up the courage to post this. If this goes well, then yay, if not it will probably disappear since I have no self-confidence when it comes to the internet. But yea I have an entire plan for this story :)

The Dream SMP used to be a place full of wars, where no one was safe. It wasn't anymore, but Tommy couldn't stop thinking back to his exile. He didn't know exactly what happened, but he was allowed back to L'Manberg and started his life again.

Tommy had apologized for his actions, and everyone became friends. Even him and Dream! Of course, Tommy still did some pranks, but he had learned to scale it down a bit, so he wouldn't get exiled again. 

"Tommy, Look!" Tubbo called him over. Glancing behind him, Tommy saw Tubbo lying on the floor, with bees all over him. Tommy never really understood Tubbo's love for bees, but it was great to see him so happy.

Walking over, Tommy sat down next to the bee boy. "How did you manage this?"

Tubbo sat up, most of the bees flying off him in the process. "I guess bees just like me. I'm not the only one who adores bees though, you know the admin of hermitcraft? He loves them too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he loves them more than I do."

Tommy raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you two would get along amazingly"

"Yeah, it's a shame we haven't had a chance to meet yet. He is really busy all the time, I'm starting to think he doesn't sleep." Tubbo sighed.

"Busy with admin stuff?"

Tubbo nodded, "On top of all those crazy projects the hermits get up to. How about we try and build a huge base-”

Their communicators buzzed. Now usually, this would be fine, except both of them had agreed beforehand to put their comms on do not disturb, so they could have fun uninterrupted. The only way that their comms could have buzzed was if there was an emergency.

Tommy pulled it out from his pocket and turned it on. Let’s just say, he did NOT expect to see what he did.

**_Grian joined the game_ **

**_GeorgeNotFound:_ ** _What?_

 **_ItsFundy:_ ** _???_

 **_BadBoyHalo:_ ** _Wait, I thought that we were touring some of the hermits next week, not now_

 **_Sapnap:_ ** _Dream? Do you know why he is here?_

 **_BadBoyHalo:_ ** _Not that we don’t like that you’re here Grian_

“Grian hasn’t been connected to our comms system yet, right?” Tubbo asked, looking up from his own communicator.

“No, Dream was gonna do that later.”

**_Nihachu:_ ** _Is he ok?_

 **_Tubbo_:_ ** _Is anyone near spawn? He should be there._

**_EMERGENCY BROADCAST: Everyone who can, Meet at spawn in 5 minutes._ **

**_GeorgeNotFound_ ** **:** _okay_

 **_ItsFundy:_ ** _coming_

 **_Tubbo_:_ ** _Tommy and I are on our way._

“Let's get there as fast as possible.” Tubbo led Tommy towards the nearest nether portal.

* * *

Dream wasn't sure what to do. He was just experimenting with some lines of code, sitting at spawn, when all of a sudden a small person appeared up in the air and fell on top of him.

The person had dirty blonde, shaggy hair and was wearing a bright red sweater. There was no way Dream could forget who this was. This was Grian, one of the few hermits who played in the Minecraft Championships.

Grian climbed off of Dream, “I’m sorry. Wait, Dream?" Panic was coated on his face, “Oh my god, I almost didn’t make it..."

Dream stood up and brushed himself off, "What do you mean?"

“I barely got away. Hermitcraft is under attack, I managed to get off-world and escape, but I don’t think any other hermits did. We have to help them!"

“Hang on,” Dream pulled out of his communicator and read the messages. “I’m gonna call a server meeting, but quite a few members are off-world today so not all of them will be coming.”

After opening his console and inputting an emergency broadcast, he pulled out some blocks and started building a shelter.

“It’s getting dark soon, so we need a shelter from mobs, we barely ever get the chance to skip the night.” Grian looked at him.

“Don’t you have multiplayer sleep?”

“Nope, vanilla Minecraft. But more importantly, do you know who was attacking?”

“It was only one person. I have no idea who he is and I have never met him before. Judging from everyone else's reactions, I don't think they knew either.”

"Huh," Dream finished building a small shelter and sat down under it, patting the ground next to him signaling Grian to sit. "Well the others should be here soon, we can talk more then. For now, just take some deep breaths and calm down. Here, eat this"

He pulled out an apple and handed it to Grian. The hermit stared at it blankly, before looking back at the masked man.

"Okay, but Dream? That guy, he wasn't normal. He seemed… distant in a way. Like he didn't know what he was doing." Grian hesitated before continuing, "He was powerful, but I think he is more of just a soldier than a leader."

"I guess we will need to get a team together to get rid of him. We are going to help you, we are your friends. If there are more, then we will just get rid of them too." Dream stood up dramatically and pulled his sword out. The enchantments shined bright on the blade.

Grian's face lit up, "Thank you!"

“Dream, we came as quick as we could!”

Two boys fell out of a nearby portal and quickly ran over to the small shelter. Not even a few seconds later, a large group of people emerged from the woods and joined them.

“Alright, We need to act quickly.” Dream took on a commanding voice, “Everyone, this is Grian. He is a member of the hermits and arrived here with alarming news. Hermitcraft is under attack, and since we have an alliance, we will journey there and help.”

The crowd was silent, but Grian could tell that they were more than willing to fight. He didn’t recognize most of the people in the group, but there were a few faces he recognized from MCC.

Now, Grian wasn't quite sure that going in swords blazing was a good idea, but they had to do something.

Dream turned to face the hermit. “Grian, do you know if your admin has gotten around to whitelisting us yet?”

The hermit nodded. “He did it as soon as the alliance was made, most of you guys have been added for a while, but I don’t think he managed to add everyone.”

“Alright, so if we can get volunteers, then we can hope we can get in. Who’s up for the task?”

Everyone stood up and held their swords and axes at the ready. It seemed like there was an unspoken message between them and their leader, as Dream nodded and turned to Grian.

"Is this enough to beat that guy who attacked?”

Grian started to fiddle with the rim of his sweater, “I don’t really know, but I hope so. If we can find one of the other hermits, they might be able to tell us more, I don’t know that much.” He started to worry about his friends.

BadBoyHalo emerged from the gathering and gently put his hand on Grian’s shoulder in a supportive manner.

“I’m sure we can help them, we just need a plan."


	2. Assemble the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream SMP members decide on who's going, and who isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly this chapter didn't take all too long to write, and thank you for the support!

Making a plan was harder than previously thought. They barely knew anything about the threat and were going to have to go in blind.

Grian hoped that the hermits were alright. He had lost all contact from anyone on the server, even with his annoying spamming nobody got back to him.

Every second that ticked by got him more and more anxious that he had lost his home, and his friends forever.

Dream had led Grian away from spawn and into a large wooden building. The admin had sent all the members away to gather supplies, except Bad.

Bad was very good at comforting people when needed, which was now. Dream was pacing around the room, while Grian was sitting with his head in his hands.

Now, Bad had never really met Grian before, but he had heard some other members of the SMP talking about him, so he felt like he had already known the hermit.

Dream paused pacing and spoke, "We don’t know if this person turned on permadeath, so we need to be careful.”

“You should leave some people here too. I don’t want your world getting attacked because you’re helping us.” Grian suggested.

“Okay, once everyone has got the gear, we will get the teams sorted out.” Dream received a notification on his communicator and opened up his admin panel. He sat down on the floor and made sure the server could handle itself while he was gone.

The room fell into silence, but a knock at the door soon broke that. Bad got up from where he was sitting and reached for the doorknob. However, the door had other plans as it was slammed open from the other side, with Wilbur joyously bouncing in.

“Hello!” He smiled.

“Wilbur, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to help Quackity get food.” Dream asked, slightly annoyed that he had just interrupted his thoughts.

"I helped, but it turns out being part ghost doesn't help with watering crops." Wilbur walked up to Grian. "Also, Hi! Welcome to the Dream SMP!" 

"Uh Wil, now's not the time-" Bad started, but Grian cut him off.

"How- How are you only partially a ghost?"

"Oh, It's quite simple. I died, but I died in such a way that my soul was separated from my body. Then, we did a sort of resurrection thing, except it didn’t work completely, so now I’m part ghost! That’s all I know though." 

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this. Interesting as it is, we need to be at spawn for when people finish gathering the items." Dream lifted himself off the ground and gestured for everyone to follow him.

The journey through the nether was short, and some SMPers overwhelmed the group with loot once they exited the other side. Not everyone was there, but at least half of the SMP was there. Grian was prepared to wait for the rest to arrive, but the masked admin seemed to have other plans.

"Look, we will need to split into two groups. One group will journey to Hermitcraft, and the rest will stay here." Dream had climbed on top of the nether portal to see everyone.

“Alright then, who's going? I know I am.” Sapnap nodded his head towards the enormous pile of loot. “Can I get a decent sword? I don’t want to get a knockback enchantment, those suck.”

“Sapnap.”

Sapnap didn’t listen to what Dream had to say. Instead, he just jogged over to the pile and started rummaging through it.

“Sapnap! You’re not going.” Sapnap stopped digging and turned to face his friend.

“What? Come on Dream, you know I can't sit out on something like this!”

“I need you to stay here. I’m trusting you in staying here and protecting our home. Will you do that for me?”

There was no response.

"Please?"

“Fine. I’ll be waiting. You better be successful.” He threw the sword back into the pile. Maybe a bit too forcefully, as many items slid off the top.

Sapnap walked away from the group and towards his home. Dream reached for him and was about to call for him to come back, but Bad stopped him.

“Leave him, He understands why you are making him stay, but he just wants to be in the action with you.”

Dream sighed, “I don’t want to bring too many along, nor put anyone at risk. Grian and I have discussed this, and he agreed that we should only bring nine or ten people.”

“We should also leave as soon as possible.” Grian piped in.

One person emerged from the group and walked up to Dream.

“Eret?”

“Dream, as much as I want to come and help, I don’t think I should. I suggest you take people who have met the hermits before.”

“You’re right. Fundy?” Fundy looked over to the two talking. “You have talked with some of the hermits before, right?”

“Yeah, I talked to Iskall a little while ago for help with redstone. Can I be part of the team? I don’t think I will be able to just sit here and hope that they are okay.”

“Yes, I was hoping you would. I also asked Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo-.”

“Wait, what? But Tommy and Tubbo are just kids!” Eret and Fundy shared a look.

“I know Eret, but they have talked to some of the hermits in MCC, and even though they are younger than the rest of us, they will help the team.”

Grian, who had tuned out of the conversation, and into his thoughts, joined back. “So how many do we have now?”

“Me, you, Fundy, Tommy, and Tubbo. I’m hoping we can get Wilbur, Phil, and Techno.”

“What about me!” George yelled over from the nether portal. He was carrying a bunch of enchanted helmets, but he quickly dumped them on the ground and ran over.

“George, you’re my best friend, I don’t want you hurt.”

“I’m not arguing about this, I’m coming with you.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Ugh, fine.” Dream knew he was going to regret this in the future, but he also knew that George would not let him hear the end of it if he didn’t let him come.

“If you have room for one more, can I come? I want to help.” Bad asked.

“No-”

Grian didn’t let the admin finish his sentence. “Yes, please. I would like it if you came with us.”

“Okay then. I’m not letting anyone else join. As soon as Phil and Techno come with their loot, we will discuss what we will take and head off as soon as possible.”

* * *

It wasn’t too soon after that Philza, and Techno came with their stuff. Both of them immediately agreed to help and come along.

The Group had got all the stuff they wanted and were ready to leave. There was only one slight problem…

They weren’t _able_ to leave yet.

Dream was almost done setting up the portal to Hermitcraft, but it was going to take a good few minutes until it was ready.

Everyone who wasn’t in the team had left to go back to their homes, leaving the rest of them to sit and wait at spawn. Now, Techno wasn’t really the one to start a conversation, but he felt like they needed one to start between Grian and himself.

“So, uh-” A loud rumble interrupted him.

“Oh, sorry, I must have forgotten to eat in a while.” That was when Techno remembered something. He was a potato farmer! He always had delicious baked potatoes on him. He pulled out his communicator and selected the ‘Inventory’ option. He shifted through the numerous items being displayed until he came across a few of the tasty potatoes.

“Here, you can eat these.” He selected the potatoes, and they materialized in his hand. He reached forward and passed them to Grian.

“Thanks!” Grian started to eat them, “These are amazing! I’m guessing you farmed them yourself.”

“You would be correct.”

“Yeah, he really loves farming his potatoes,” Phil sat on the other side of Grian. “I’m Philza, but you can call me Phil. I don’t believe we have ever actually met.”

“Yeah, I’m Grian. I have seen you in MCC occasionally however we never really had the chance to chat. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

"I just wish it wasn't in this scenario. Well, I came over here to tell you we are about to leave. Are you ready?"

To say Grian was glad was an understatement. He had come here only a few hours ago, and now they have a team that will go with him to save his friends.

"Yes"

"Woooo! Let's go!" Tommy yelled as the portal opened up.

A large swirling mess of blue and green appeared in front of them. One by one, they all entered the portal, with Dream being last. He had hesitated before walking in and turned to look back over the trees at his home.

He wanted things to be alright, and that he could protect everyone. But… 

You don't always get what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I typed 'While Grian', my laptop auto-corrected it to 'Whole Grain', so now I'm hungry... plus who is this 'Grain' character?


	3. This is Hermitcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Dream SMP arrive in Hermitcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make any of the Hermits a villain, so I made up one on the spot.

Traveling through portals between worlds isn't easy. If there was even the slightest glitch or problem, then players going through them were going to have a bad time.

Luckily, Dream knew what he was doing. He could make a stable portal that took them all to Hermitcraft.

The portal spawned them in a few blocks above the ground, giving them a rough landing.

After helping each other up, the group looked at their surroundings. None of the Dream SMPers had ever seen Hermitcraft and marveled at their surroundings. But Grian, who lived there, immediately found a problem.

“Why are we here? Shouldn’t we have arrived at spawn?” No matter how you travel into a world, you always arrive at spawn. The only reason you wouldn't be there was if the world had a problem, and a big one at that.

“Is this not your spawn? That's odd.” Dream reached for his sword, but it wasn’t there. “Wait, why didn’t my items transfer over?”

“And how come Grian gets to keep his stuff?” Wilbur added, noticing that everyone except the red hermit’s gear had disappeared as well.

“This isn’t the stuff I got from your world, this is my Hermitcraft gear!”

“Is there any way we can our stuff back?” Fundy asked. He was kind of sad that he lost his stuff, as he had brought some of his favorite tools with him.

“Sometimes world transfer gets rid of stuff, but we should get it back if we go to our world.” Techno somehow already had a stone sword. It turns out, as soon as they had spawned in, he and Phil had already realized they had lost their stuff. Phil had quickly grabbed some stone by mining below him and crafted the weapon. The hardcore expert was always on top of things.

“We should be able to find some stuff somewhere for you guys”

“Wait guys look, there is someone there!” George yelled, directing everyone’s attention towards the person.

“Grian, pass me your sword.”

“Okay?” Grian handed it over to him. Dream was slightly surprised at how many powerful enchantments it had, but then remembered that the Hermits had all sorts of overpowered stuff.

Grian watched the masked man approach the person, but could not see them himself, as the group was in the way. He pushed to the front of the group and saw that Dream had stopped walking forward. “He’s frozen.” Dream stated.

“What do you mean?” Bad walked up behind Dream and peeked over his shoulder. “Oh my gosh, the poor muffin is stuck.”

Grian watched as Dream moved out of the way, allowing him to see who it was.   


“Impulse!”

Impulse was frozen mid-run, but not frozen as in ice, frozen as in time. It looked like he was mid-scream too.

Grian ran forward until he was standing in front of his fellow hermit. He needed to do something, but he wasn’t sure what. So... he decided to put his hand on Impulse’s shoulder.

Apparently, that did the something he wanted.

“-AAAAAAAA” Impulse fell forward, no longer frozen in place.

Luckily, Techno had placed himself in just the right position to catch him before he fell.

Impulse recovered and got back on his own two feet.

"Thanks for not letting me land on my face,"

"Impulse, are you okay?" Grian was super concerned, being frozen in time in the middle of the shopping district is not normal.

"Grian? I- Wait, you got out, why are you back?"

"To save everyone! I got our friends from the DreamSMP to help!" Impulse glanced past Grian to see Tubbo waving at him.

"Do you know who we are, or do we need to introduce ourselves?" Phil asked.

"Uh, I know Dream," Impulse pointed to the masked man, "But no one else."

“Alright, so I’m Philza, this is Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, Bad, Fundy, George, and Wilbur.” He gestured to each of them in turn.

"Okay, well uh Grian? Can I talk to you?" Impulse hesitated before adding, "Alone?"

"Sure." The two walked into one of the nearby shops and closed the door behind them.

"Grian, all the hermits, he got them all."

"When you say 'got', do you mean frozen in place like you were?"

"Yes, but something else too. After everyone ran, I stayed with Xisuma, and well… Something happened to him."

This concerned Grian, "What do you mean?"

"He didn’t get frozen like the rest of us, the guy used some weird magic on him, and I'm worried. Being frozen doesn't hurt, it's just like sleeping or being AFK. But I think we need to find X, and soon."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

* * *

“Scatter!” Scar yelled over the chaos. The hermits pulled out their rockets and flew off quickly, Impulse was about to leave too, until he turned around and saw Xisuma. The stranger started walking towards the admin, grinning madly. He had red magic swirling around his hand, forming into a knife.

“Aren’t you going to run with the rest of them?”

“We don’t need violence, I just wanted to talk to you.” X was surprisingly calm, even though this person had already destroyed so much.

Impulse had hidden from the stranger’s sight, but Xisuma could still see him.

“Sure, I have time for a couple of questions. Fire away.” The stranger seemed happy, too happy.

“Alright… Who are you? Why are you attacking this server?”

“Pho, short for Phoenix. And why am I attacking? I don't know! I'm just told to!” Pho smirked while twirling the blade around his fingers.

Impulse stared at Pho. There was a look in his eyes, something that wasn't quite right.

Suddenly, Impulse heard movement behind him and turned around to find Keralis kneeling right next to him.

Impulse fell back in shock, and unluckily, right into the view of Pho.

"More of you stayed? How many of you are here? Show yourselves!" Pho wasn't too thrilled with being interrupted.

A few floating milk buckets appeared, and then the invisibility fell off three players.

Doc, Wels, and Cleo were there, weapons drawn.

"We have our good gear now, you better leave before things get messy," Doc announced, holding his trident at the ready.

"Oh, I'm in trouble? You don't know who I am, or what this is." Pho held up the knife and subtly started to walk towards Xisuma, who hadn't moved.

"It's a knife, can't you just leave already?" To say Cleo was annoyed at this guy was an understatement.

"Just a knife… can just a knife do this?" Pho threw the knife at Xisuma, who was unable to dodge. It pierced him in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground.

"Shishwammy!" Keralis sprinted to his fallen comrade while Doc, Cleo, and Wels all charged at Pho.

Impulse checked his inventory and found a couple of health and regeneration potions. Good thing he grabbed them earlier. He followed Keralis over to X and crouched down next to the two. He handed a couple of potions to Keralis, who got Xisuma to drink them.

The knife was still in Xisuma's stomach, but the wound started healing.

Pho laughed, he had knocked down the other three hermits and approached the rest. "You think that you can just heal him? No, I can't have him here while I'm trying to take over, it would be too easy for him to stop me."

A red aura formed around Xisuma, and suddenly a small purple orb floated from him. It made its way towards Pho, who took it in his hand.

"You can't wake him up now, not if I have his soul." Pho smiled, "Now, you better run while you still have the chance. I like to play with my prey, after all." He turned around.

Impulse made eye contact with Keralis. They had no way of helping X, and the other three were still on the ground.

"I'll distract him, you run and try to get help," Keralis whispered.

Impulse opened his mouth to interject, but Keralis had already made up his mind. 

"Hey Pho!" This caught his attention. "Come and get me!" Keralis pulled out his rockets and elytra, launching off into the sky.

Pho didn't have an elytra, but he had the next best thing, magic. A red mist formed around him and formed into wings. He lifted himself off the ground and flew after Keralis.

Doc, who had recovered, pulled out his own elytra and chased after Pho, with the other two quickly following. They were furious with Pho and wanted to get rid of him.

This left Impulse with X, who was lying on the ground, unconscious. He grabbed a spare bed from his enderchest and placed it on the ground, dragging Xisuma's body onto it. He also made a small makeshift shelter around the admin for protection from mobs.

Impulse felt incredibly guilty, but there was nothing he could do, so he decided to find someone who knew what to do, and that was Scar.

Scar knew all about souls and crystals, after all, he loved magic!

Impulse equipped his elytra and flew in the direction he saw Scar go, the shopping district.

After only a minute of flying, he arrived at the shopping district and saw movement. Impulse flew down, hoping it was the hermit he was looking for.

Impulse landed smoothly and ran up to the person, realizing only seconds too late who it really was.

Pho turned around and blasted the poor hermit with magic, causing him to freeze in time.

"Another one bites the dust!" Pho grinned and flew off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason the villain is named Pho, is because I was listening to 'The Phoenix' by Fall Out Boy at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to put it out there, don't expect daily updates. I'm terrible with my organization...


End file.
